"Pig-Pen"
"Pigpen" is a human soil bank who raises a cloud of dust on a perfectly clean street and passes out gum drops that are invariably black. Charles M. Schulz on "Pig-Pen" "Pig-Pen" is a major male character in the Peanuts comic strip by Charles M. Schulz. He is best known as the character with a cloud of dirt that constantly follows him. History "Pig Pen" first appeared on July 13, 1954. In his first appearance, he tells Patty, "I haven't got a name . . . People just call me things . . . Real insulting things." He says he is usually called "Pig-Pen". No real name for "Pig-Pen" was ever subsequently given in later Peanuts strips. Being constantly dirty is a trait that "Pig-Pen" is best known for. When he takes a deep breath (to sing, for example), the dust rises briefly around him. He sometimes refers to the cloud that surrounds him with pride as the dust of ancient civilizations. He cannot seem to rid himself of the dust for more than the briefest of periods — indeed, in spite of his best efforts, it appears that he cannot stay clean. He can get dirty even by walking in a rainstorm. In the strip from July 23, 1955, he cleans himself up for a party, but the other Peanuts characters don't let him in because they can't recognize him. In the strip from November 25, 1959, after bathing and dressing in clean clothes, "Pig-Pen" steps outside his house and instantly becomes dirty and disheveled, whereupon he declares to Charlie Brown, "You know what I am? I'm a dust magnet!" Dirt is similarly shown instantly becoming attracted to a recently cleaned "Pig-Pen" in the epiosde "The NASA Space Station" from the series This Is America, Charlie Brown. The strip from June 19, 1956 shows "Pig-Pen" trying and failing to wash his hands, after failing to wash them effectively, he realizes that he has "reached a point of no return." There have been many jokes about "Pig-Pen's" dirtiness. In one storyline from September 1954, "Pig-Pen" influences Schroeder, Snoopy, Charlie Brown, and eventually Patty, to become messy like him. "Pig-Pen" is also mocked for being dirty in the TV specials, such as A Charlie Brown Christmas. In It's the Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown, "Pig-Pen" disguises himself as a ghost, but his true identity is easily revealed because of the trail of dust that follows him. Charles M. Schulz admitted that he came to regret "Pig-Pen's" popularity, given the character's essentially one-joke nature; he utilized the character very rarely in the later years of the strip's run. "Pig-Pen" last appeared in the Peanuts comic strip on September 8, 1999. That strip is unusual in that it shows him embarrassed to the point of shame by his dirtiness, with none of the pride or sense of destiny that he had expressed in earlier strips. "Pig-Pen" also appears in The Peanuts Movie. In the scene at the school dance, when the sprinklers go off, he is briefly "cleaned" when water falls on him, prompting Patty (who he is dancing with) to ask "Do I know you?" Relationships ﻿Charlie Brown Charlie Brown is "Pig-Pen"'s friend, he initially did not appreciate the cloud of dirt that follows him. He sometimes used to reprove "Pig-Pen" for his constant messiness. He is usually impressed by how "Pig-Pen" manages to stay messy, even in a rainstorm. In one strip, "Pig Pen" is embarrassed when Charlie Brown deduces - simply from the dirt on his clothes - where he has been playing for the past three days. However, Charlie Brown is the only person to accept "Pig-Pen" for who he is, In one strip he even defended "Pig-Pen"s uncleanliness "Don't think of it as dust. Just think of it as the dirt and dust of far-off lands blowing over here and settling on "Pig-Pen!" It staggers the imagination! He may be carrying the soil that was trod upon by Solomon or Nebuchadnezzar or Genghis Khan!" Patty and Violet Patty and Violet always mock and insult "Pig-Pen" for being messy. In one strip, Patty is about to pour a bucket of water on "Pig-Pen", realizing afterwards that he is already clean. Patty turns around, but, as the reader can see, "Pig-Pen" is only half clean and his dirty side is facing away from Patty. In another strip, Violet attempts to shame "Pig-Pen" by making him look in a mirror. She asks him, "Aren't you ashamed?" to which "Pig-Pen" replies, "On the contrary. I didn't think I looked this good." He has also told Violet "I forgot to rake my hair". In the Peanuts computer game, It's the Big Game, Charlie Brown, "Pig-Pen" says that he is in-love with Violet, due to her habit of making mud pies. However, this has never been stated in the comic strip, and therefore cannot be considered canon. In The Peanuts Movie, Patty is shown with a different opinion on "Pig-Pen", as she is shown with a crush on him and even states, "A little dirt never hurt anyone." Violet, however, has the same opinion of him as the comics, and is even weirded out by Patty's crush. Snoopy Snoopy, like most of the other characters, is disgusted by "Pig-Pen's" dirtiness. On one occasion, he is shown running away from a muddy ball thrown by "Pig-Pen". Snoopy even refuses to take food from "Pig-Pen", because the food is too dirty. (Which is considered unusual since Snoopy will stop at nothing to take food from someone.) Peppermint Patty Unlike most of the other characters, Peppermint Patty does not mind "Pig-Pen's" dirtiness, and in a series of strips from February 1980, she even falls in love with him. TV and film appearances of "Pig-Pen" Like most of Schulz's characters, "Pig-Pen" has appeared in many of the animated Peanuts television specials and all five movies beginning in the 1960s. Geoffrey Ornstein first voiced "Pig-Pen" in the 1965 TV special A Charlie Brown Christmas, he also later played the role in A Boy Named Charlie Brown. Various actors have voiced him since. A song about the character, "Pigpen Hoedown" is featured in the 1984 TV special It's Flashbeagle, Charlie Brown. The TV specials and films in which "Pig-Pen" appears are as follows: *''A Charlie Brown Christmas'' (1965) *''Charlie Brown's All-Stars'' (1966) *''It's the Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown'' (1966) *''You're in Love, Charlie Brown'' (1967) silent *''It Was a Short Summer, Charlie Brown'' (1969) *''A Boy Named Charlie Brown'' (1969) *''''Play it Again, Charlie Brown'' (1971) silent'' *''Snoopy, Come Home'' (1972) silent *''You're Not Elected, Charlie Brown'' (1972) silent *''It's a Mystery, Charlie Brown'' (1974) *''Be My Valentine, Charlie Brown'' (1975 silent *''It's Arbor Day, Charlie Brown'' (1976) *''Race for Your Life, Charlie Brown'' (1977) silent *''It's Your First Kiss, Charlie Brown'' (1977) *''You're the Greatest, Charlie Brown'' (1979) silent *''Bon Voyage, Charlie Brown (And Don't Come Back!!)'' (1980) silent *''Is This Goodbye, Charlie Brown?'' (1983) silent *''It's Flashbeagle, Charlie Brown'' (1984) *''The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show'' (1985) *''Snoopy's Getting Married, Charlie Brown'' (1985) *''Happy New Year, Charlie Brown!'' (1986) silent *''This Is America, Charlie Brown'' (1988-1989) silent *''It's Spring Training, Charlie Brown'' (1992) silent *''You're in the Super Bowl, Charlie Brown'' (1994) silent *''It Was My Best Birthday Ever, Charlie Brown'' (1997) *''It's the Pied Piper, Charlie Brown'' (2000) silent *''A Charlie Brown Valentine'' (2002) *''Lucy Must Be Traded, Charlie Brown'' (2003) silent *''I Want a Dog for Christmas, Charlie Brown'' (2003) *''He's a Bully, Charlie Brown'' (2006) silent *''Happiness is a Warm Blanket, Charlie Brown'' (2011) *''The Peanuts Movie'' (2015) Trivia *In the TV special A Charlie Brown Christmas, "Pig-Pen" is shown playing a double bass. In the later special Play It Again, Charlie Brown, he is shown to be a skilled drummer as well (while Snoopy plays double bass). * "Pig-Pen" is one of the many Peanuts characters to appear in the game Snoopy's Street Fair, ''in which, he owns a flea circus. * "Pig-Pen" appears in a commercial for Regina Steamer Carpet Cleaner, boasting the slogan "Powerful enough to clean up after 'Pig-Pen.'" External links * [http://www.gocomics.com/peanuts/1999/09/08/ The last appearance of "Pig-Pen" in the ''Peanuts comic strip from September 8, 1999.] *[http://www.peanuts.com/characters/pigpen/ Profile of "Pig-Pen" on the official Peanuts website.] *Quotations from "Pig-Pen" on Wikiquote. es:"Cochino"zh:Pig-Pen Category:Characters introduced in 1954 Category:Boys Category:"Pig-Pen"